Damisela en peligro
by angelmex
Summary: En el desierto del oste de EUA se encuentra una damisela con caracter en los rieles de un ferrocarril y un valiente heroe ira por ella... aunque la damisela sea hombre y con poca paciencia  pasen!y lean que es gratis! y no cobro


**Hetalia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores **(que no soy yo…Dx)

Este fic va dedicado a **Aru Lawlieth **porque me dejo con ganas de ver a México con vestido (TT_TT) además no pude resistirme LOL y creo que esto ya es normal en la vida de México. **Espero y sea de su agrado! **

**Aclaración: aveces como que desvarío asi que todo aquí presente es obra de eso. **

Pdt: mi mex se llama tlacaelel, tengo su diseño pero no me atrevo de subirlo a intenet…

**DAMISELA EN PELIGRO**

En el viejo oeste… un hermoso paisaje rodeaba toda la región, hermosos añascos y laderas y una solitaria música incitaba al viajero cantar. Los cactus el más bello fruto de aquel pobre paisaje, y el cielo tan azul que al mirar hacia él, los ojos claramente se en ciegan por tal magnifico color.

Al parecer ya era tarde, el sol de modo flojo se iba escabullendo tras un peñasco del hermoso desierto del oeste, que a lo más lejos del peñasco se veía un hermoso camino de un ferrocarril, viejo y oxidado que al parecer esas manchas rojizas parecían ser su llanto amargo por su abandono e inutilidad. Pero hoy parecía cambiar todo, los hermoso rieles nuevamente eran usados, y el vapor que salía del viejo ferrocarril hacia estremecer a todo el paisaje. Y ahí yacía un joven moreno debajo de los rieles del dichoso camino aparentemente dormido sin preocupaciones y con una placentera sonrisa en su joven rostro… un ruido tan chillante se escuchó, cada vez más cerca del joven que tirado se encontraba.

Despertó, el joven abrió delicadamente sus ojos y pesadamente apoyo sus manos en el suelo sosteniendo de su débil cuerpo, todavía adormilado observo su alrededor… su mente le decía claramente que estaba en un desierto, pero eso no le preocupo, agacho su mirar y vio madera vieja y unos rieles oxidados… esta vez su mente le decía "tsk, esto ya está raro!" pero tampoco le preocupo. Recupero una posición más cómoda y ahora observo a su frente y vio un objeto extraño venir hacia el… esta vez su mente le decía "mierda que es eso!" pero igualmente… que mierda! esa cosa lo iba a dejar como calcomanía del súper. Se levantó decidido listo para irse cuando sintió un aire debajo sus piernas haciendo que una extraña prenda revoloteara graciosamente, sorprendido observo lo que traía puesto, y era un vestido clásico de los 40… su mente le decía "UN VESTIDO! NEGRO, HASTA LAS RODILLAS Y UN SEXY CORTE Y ENCAJE? Y DESCALZO!" esto ya era el colmo! Ahora aparte de que te secuestran, te dejan en un lugar desértico y te privan de tu libertad. ahora te visten con ropa de los 40 ¡no la chingen! El joven, llamado México despertó completamente. Toco su vestido y no pudo contener que ese vestido le quedaba bien… nuevamente palpo el vestido como si eso hiciera que desapareciera, junto sus rodillas cuando sintió que su ropa interior también había desaparecido, una expresión de coraje salía a flote, su rostro se encontraba más que rojo ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que hiso esto? Pensó el pobre mexicano.

FIUU! FIUU! ¡ ese infernal sonido otra vez saco a México de su mente viendo ahora de menos de 10 metros de distancia de el… bueno esta vez no necesitaba pensar para saber que moriría aplastado, junto sus manos en su pecho medio desnudo, esperando el fin…

-no te preocupes mi dulce damisela! – se oyó una voz desde un ladero. México sorprendido llevo su mirada adonde provenía esa voz, como recordare ya estaba atardeciendo y una sombra de un hombre se acercaba con un atrevido y heroico salto. Ahora si México se lo llevaba el tren – mexico aquí estoy! Para salvarte! – dijo con una autosuficiente sonrisa, pero todavía lejos de él.

-tuuuuu! Maldito cabron! Fuiste tu! Como te atreves? – recriminaba México eufórico y sacando una rara espuma blanca de su boca.

-como me puedes decir eso? México tu sabes que siempre estoy incondicionalmente para ti! – contestaba el americano tocándose el pecho con cierto dolor al escuchar lo que recriminaba el mexicano. FIUU FIU! Sonó nuevamente el ferrocarril llamando la atención de los dos y sobre todo de México… 5 metros para ser aplastado. – México iré a salvarte! – salto desde ese montículo pero antes de pisar el suelo el mexicano grito

- NO! NO QUIERO QUE LO HAGAS! – espeto enojado y orgulloso JALANDO DE su vestido como niño chiquito a lo que Alfred solo vio con ternura. México alzo su frente y sin cobardía observo el objeto acercase a el amenazando su vida… cerro los ojos esperando la muerte, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio el rostro de EUA angustiado, fue cuando…

-ALFREDDDDDD! – se oyó la voz de un México desgarrando su garganta. y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos México se encontraba volando por los aires en los brazos de Alfred, el vestido volaba de manera tan agraciada que hacía sentir a Alfred el héroe más afortunado, el ferrocarril siguió su camino sin embargo México se sentía de lo peor al pedir su ayuda, fue como una patada en el culo, pero de esas que te hacen llorar.

Al caer al suelo los dos rodaron México paro sentado y estados unidos boca bajo. Alfred se recuperó y alzó la mirada para ver a su damisela que sobaba su trasero de tal impacto, sus piernas estaban entre abiertas dejando a la imaginación al norteamericano con un sangrado por la nariz, las piernas fuertes y morenas de México eran totalmente una belleza masculina, llevo su mirada hacia el abdomen de este y pudo ver su bien marcada figura sin importar que el vestido obstruía la vista subió un poco más y observo con tal delicadeza su cuello… subió mas y vio sus antójables labios morenos decir "ahh! Mi culo", el norteamericano lamio sus labios ansiosos.

-M-México… - llamo Alfred

-No me hables cabron que si no tuviera este mugroso vestido te haría unas cuantas llaves – dijo enojado y recuperando su compostura, el gringo hiso lo mismo y se quedaron observándose en silencio – ¿por qué hiciste esto? – pregunto serio

- porque eres mi damisela en peligro… - contesto sinceramente y con su típica sonrisa

-Tuuu! Me Pusiste en riesgo! Pude morir! – grito exasperado

- no lo iba permitir… tu sabes que aunque no me hubieras pedido mi ayuda te iba a salvar… porque soy tu héroe… México – el mexicano no pudo contener su sonrojo al ver ese serio rostro y esos azules ojos, si siempre caía ante tal belleza gringa– además te vez tan sexy con ese vestido…Grrr! I'm here my damsel in distress!

- Que! – estaba tan concentrado que se había olvidado de este incomodo vestido, que apuradamente empezó a arrancárselo por los tirantes – que estoy haciendo? – dijo reaccionando al ver su pecho descubierto y una mirada pudorosa, vanamente trato de cubrirse pero ya estaba muy rota la condenada prenda…pero otro de sus tirantes cayo a su hombro.

- México, te ayudo. – con una maliciosa sonrisa brinco como un tigre a su presa

-Noo! – un grito se escuchó en este hermoso paisaje del oeste – además que héroe pone a su damisela en peligro!

- entonces you lo estás afirmando! Hahaha my damsel~! Fuck Yeah! – el eco se expandía por todo el desierto y oeste de los estados unidos, hasta llegar a la frontera Mexicana… hasta la frontera con Canadá. Podría jurar que hasta cuba y puerto rico.

…

Lo se… no pude esperar hacer una de México con vestido *¬* es que es tan uke (mierda que estoy diciendo!) bueno multifacético, pero, bueno así son las cosas…

*yo creo que estados unidos o Gringolandia como lo quieran llamar, siempre nos pone en situaciones peligrosas, y eso hace que México (el papi) pida de su ayuda para protagonizarse como un "héroe" ¿Por qué lo digo?

1.- La influenza comenzó allá! Nos echaron la culpa!

2.- el telegrama de zimmermann (o como se escriba) EN EL dilema que nos puso (solo que aquí un inglés tuvo la culpa ._. )

3.- el narco tráfico. El consume mucha droga para que México lo visite! xD Bueno esta ya está fumada

4.- La delincuencia organizada: se acuerdan de rápido y furioso? Bueno estados unidos haciéndose el villano para luego terminar como el héroe… ¬¬

5.- y esas son todas, ahorita no estoy para pudrirme el cerebro… pero sé que ustedes podrán hacer el doble o el triple… estados unidos nos pone en esas situaciones…

Y eso es todo (por ahora) ustedes saben felicitaciones, suerte para la próxima, una mentada de madres, de lo que me voy a morir, aplausos, dinero en mi cuanta de banco es 3483276 por si se animan (XD) TIPS para mejorar, información y etc…


End file.
